Paths Converge
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Sam isn't the only one with a secret at Stanford and Jess has a past of her own she doesn't want him to know. Hunter!Jessica


Jess sighed as she glanced into the oven once more, watching the cookies bake for a moment before she pulled away.

Fighting the urge to pick her phone up again she sat down at the kitchen table and pulled her textbooks to her, trying to focus on her notes instead of calling Sam.

Ever since they had become a couple they've never really spent that much time apart. According to their friends it was a good thing, they needed their distance and they needed to know that they could be without one another.

But she still missed him, she still wanted to be with him or at the very least, hear his voice. Sam was...he was a lot to her. He was a promise of the future and the stability of something she had never had.

She'd never tell him this, never let him know about her past. She alluded to certain things, things that they had in common. She told him that she was a military brat and because of that she had to move around a lot and therefore never really had a home or real friends.

Sam had smiled at her and said that he had been the same, his dad had to move around a lot for his job so they never settled anywhere and he had considered the back seat of their car more of a home than anything else.

Neither of their parents had really accepted that they were going to college either, her dad and his dad had cut contact with the both of them once they were given the ultimatum of staying with the family or going to college.

They were both alone, having only the few friends they had made at Stanford and when she had found Sam, had gone on a date with him, for the time being it felt like everything was going to be okay.

And now this. His brother Dean, that he had mentioned a handful of times, had appeared in their lives in the middle of the night and with three words had taken Sam with him.

And then there were his words that he had spoken, the ones that immediately turned Sam from the boyfriend at her side to almost a hardened soldier.

She tried to ignore how similar it had felt to seeing her dad gear up and pushed the thoughts away.

Rubbing at her eyes the timer rang and she got up to take the tray out, putting the cookies on a plate to cool down.

Baking was something that both calmed her down and gave her a sense of home, or a symbol of what a home should be.

She didn't want to get into the psychology of it, it was only going to depress her.

There was a knock on the door that got her attention and she stood up, pushing the textbook away. Opened it she smiled when she saw Brady there.

"Hey." Jess said with a smile, reaching out to hug him which he returned. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Brady said, squeezing her once more before he let go and came into the apartment. He glanced around, it was the first time he'd really come into it, they usually met on campus or in his room. "You? Where's Sam?"

"I'm good." Jess said going to the counter where the plate of cookies were and offering him one. "Sams...gone for the weekend. His brother came and they needed to do something together."

"His brother?" Brady repeated, raising an eyebrow as he took the cookie. "Didn't know he had a brother, never spoke about him."

"Yeah, he's only mentioned him a few times to me too." Jess said shaking her head as she took a cookie and set it back onto the table. "But Dean, his brother, came on Friday night and said that he needed him for something, something to do with their father."

Brady seemed to nod thoughtfully as he nibbled on his cookie, staring at her almost unblinkingly. "When's he coming back?"

"He said he was going to come back and make his interview which is in," she glanced at the clock to the side. "Eight hours so I'm hoping that he comes back soon."

"Yeah me too." Brady said with a nod, finishing his cookie and just looking at her.

Jess met his glance for a moment before she had to look away, lately more and more whenever he'd look at her she felt unsettled. When Sam spoke to him he assured him that he didn't want her in anyway but...it still made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

And if there was anything she remembered from all those lessons her father had tried to drill into her head for all those years that she had kept, it was this, to trust her instincts.

Slowly she went back to her living room, her bare feet hitting the carpet, from the corner of her eyes she could see Brady following her.

"Anyway Jessica, there is something I need from you." Brady told her, she fought the urge to shiver at the tone of his voice. "And its-" whatever he was about to say stopped short.

Jess felt everything inside of her freeze as she turned to him and saw that he couldn't move anymore towards her. Brady was looking around as well, confused.

"What's going on?" Brady asked her, his fingers twitching slightly.

Jess swallowed hard, trying not to shake too much and keep her voice steady. She moved close enough to use her foot to lift the corner of the carpet that Brady was standing on.

To reveal the only devils trap she had painted on it in an attempt to ward her apartment.

"You tell me." Jess said quietly. "Demon."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**162/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
